


Ouch-y's!

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 3 [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: (Z.Z), Doesn't mean he likes it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marcus and the others care about him., Wrench's Stubbornness, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Wrench has always had issues with his leg, but somehow he's managed to ignore it......this time however, action may need to be taken.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench, Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Ouch-y's!

**Author's Note:**

> This could literally be a story without any plot what-so-ever. Not my best work, but not the worst either.  
It's also over 1000 words, so I decided it was worth an upload. I may or may not get a story arc going for this act sooner or later.  
Got big plans for our favorite porcupine, so just watch my space...you'll see.  
Written in iA Writer -- Contains Errors, Typos and Word Bugs (bzzz.)  
\---  
If you enjoy this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Ouch-y's**

(Alternative Title - That f*ckin' leg! - You decide ^ ^)

"You've officially done it now." Marcus says, supporting Wrench as he makes an attempt at descending the Hackerspace stairs. At the bottom, Sitara appears, a suitably cautious Josh standing behind her. "Chris had a point, that is the last time I'm bringing you along on one of those beta ops."   
  
"I didn't know the cops were sitting right there." Wrench grunts as he reaches the bottom. By the looks of things it was his right leg that was the cause of all his pain. It was a re-occurring issue. "If I had, I wouldn't have done it, okay."   
  
"You fired a grenade launcher into a sewer." Marcus says. "What exactly were you hoping to achieve with that?"   
  
"Really?" Sitara says, getting their attention. She moves around to Wrench's left, helping Marcus to lead him over to the couch. "Why did you do that?"   
  
"I saw a movie once...a guy throws a grenade into a sewer pipe, the implosion under the water causes a pressure vacuum that makes all sorts of chaos to happen on the surface." Wrench says, his modulated voice slightly strained as he outstretches his leg. "I'm talking river of shit here."   
  
"That's a sound theory." Josh adds, he'd taken the liberty of grabbing the first-aid kit just incase. "Though you'd need to isolate a section of the cities water flow in order to get the levels required for such an effect."   
  
"I miss ct0S 1.0" The Anarchist exclaims, throwing his left hand into the air. "Time was, you could blow a sewer pipe with the press of a button."   
  
"Well times change." Marcus says, sitting at the end of the couch, folding his arms. "And people get reckless, stupid even."   
  
"Will you leave it for now?" Wrench fires his husband a pair of digital side-eyes. "I'm in pain here."   
  
"You're always in pain." Marcus shakes his head, smirking. "Come to think of it, you're always **a** pain."   
  
"I really think you should have spoken to Ghouly about this, Wrench." Sitara says, the mere pressure of her hand resting against his leg enough to make him squirm. "You've done yourself a serious injury here."   
  
"I've been walking on the damn thing for over a decade now." Wrench replies, his masks emotes randomly flickering between a pair of lines, the usual crosses, and exclamation marks when ever the pain hits him. "I think...I'm good."   
  
"No." Marcus shakes his head. "You're not."  
  
"How did it happen anyway?" Josh asks, looking upon the scene. Still holding the first-aid kit in his hands. "I've always wondered what exactly caused that."   
  
"When he was but a teenager, and he ran away from his parents." Sitara explains, taking out her phone. "He decided to jump out of his bedroom window..."  
  
"In my defense..." Wrench's index finger rises from the couch. "My old man had locked me in my room...apparently being gay was enough to warrant a burning of the face, and incarceration for the night."  
  
"That Asshole." Marcus mutters. "You've told me that before...but it's still not easy to hear."   
  
"Yeah, well I didn't stick the landing." Wrench says, looking at Josh for a second, then hissing. The slightest movements were uncomfortable, the journey back was almost unbearable. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
He watches Sitara as she walks away, speaking on the phone.  
  
"She's calling Ghouly." Marcus says. "Like you should have done a long time ago."  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" The Anarchist goes to get up, but yelps and drops back down onto the couch. "I'm fine damn it."   
  
"Clearly you aren't." Marcus had stood up, his hand was now resting on his shoulder. "Now stay here...you're getting it looked that."   
  
"And if he decides, I need it amputated?" Question marks light up the mask.  
  
"Don't be stupid, his job is to save your leg...not cut it off." Josh chides to his right. "That's only a last resort."   
  
"You're developing a temper, Sauchak." Wrench snorts. "Old T-Bone rubbed off on you?"  
  
"No it's just your ridiculous lines of thought." Josh sighs, placing the first-aid kit down on the other arm of the couch. "The worst you'll get is surgery."   
  
"Fuck that!" Wrench snips. "I am not letting that bastard cut me open!"  
  
"It's your leg." Marcus says, snapping out of a daze of his own at his husbands shouting. "It hardly requires any cuts at all."   
  
"Have you heard of this thing called key-hole surgery?" Wrench looks his way. "Ghouly's likely to go through my anus to fix my leg."   
  
"That's cool." The Hipster chuckles. "You've got plenty of experience with things up your ass."   
  
"Only if they are attached to you, babe." Wrench retorts, love-hearts lighting up the front of his mask.  
  
"Ugh!" Josh grunts, shaking his head. "Don't call him babe...that's just embarrassing."   
  
"You're just jealous." Wrench goes to laugh but his leg twinges and instead he hisses. "Fuckin'- Damn it!"  
  
Sitara returns to them a moment later, placing her phone in her hoodie pocket. "Ghoul's on his way, you're gonna get that looked at and fixed--"   
  
She brings up her hand as Wrench, naturally, goes to protest. "Ah-Ah! You've ignored this long enough...I need to take action, I'm afraid this is an order."   
  
"You're not my boss." Wrench crosses his arms, lines appearing on his mask.  
  
"He's kinda cute when he's in a huff, isn't he?" Josh asks, tilting his head. He's surprised by the bark of laughter Marcus let's out, Sitara looks at him with pride, and Wrench...well he just stares at him, crosses for eyes. "Whoops, I said that out loud, didn't I?"   
  
"Oh man...you're getting good." Marcus says, removing his glasses and wiping at his eyes. "Whatever Ray is doing, he better keep it up. It's working."  
  
"No I think I just have a really tough shell." Josh says, rubbing at the back of his neck. "One I'm finally coming out of."

* * *

SOME TIME LATER

* * *

  
  
"So..." Marcus says, approaching Ghouly as he checks Wrench's leg over. "What's the prognosis, Doctor? My man loosing his limb, or what?"   
  
"Nothing so dramatic." Ghouly says, standing up-right. "He's just sprained the joint is all."   
  
"Damn..." Wrench says, his right hand at rest against his forehead. "There I was thinking I'd broken it or...something."  
  
"You've done damage to it, that's for sure." Ghouly replies, looking down at him. "But until you're back on your feet, I can't determine how bad it is...it's a waiting game, I'm afraid."   
  
"Right." Marcus nods. "How long should a normal recovery take?"   
  
"About a month, if what he tells me happened actually happened." Ghouly explains. "...and he actually fell from the height he claimed."   
  
"Oh he fell from it alright." Marcus nods, a bitter laugh escaping him. "I thought he'd just about killed himself when I arrived."  
  
"If he's not walking within 2 weeks...then I'll need to take him over to the Bunker, get a scan done." Ghouly sighs, taking off his latex gloves and stuffing them in his pocket. "Other than that...He just needs to rest, and keep the weight off of it as much as possible."   
  
"I've laid down for longer." Wrench says, suppressing a yawn. "Insomnia's a bitch."   
  
"I'll see if theres anything I can do to help him in the meantime." Ghouly adds. "Perhaps I've got a cane somewhere he can use."   
  
"Over my rotting corpse." Wrench fires back.   
  
"You need anything, Marcus..." Ghouly ignores his comment. "You let me know."  
  
"Will do, Justin...thanks." Marcus replies, patting him on the arm before he makes his leave. When he's gone, Marcus sits down on the far end of the couch, on the arm like he had before. "So...I'll need to get you a new pair of jeans then."   
  
"I have a pair back at the garage not to different to these." Wrench says, looking down at his leg. Ghouly couldn't roll the fabric up far enough, so opted instead to cut it open. "If you would fetch them, that would be most appreciated."   
  
"You really need to get more clothes." Marcus sighs. "I never understood your disliking of any of that stuff...you look great in most things."   
  
"Because, M." Wrench raises his index finger again. "If I was to start wearing other clothes...I know for a fact you'd go all Gok Wan on me, and have me wearing all your hipster bullshit."   
  
He huffs a sigh. "I don't do bow-ties...or shirts...or vests...or suits...or whatever the fuck it is you wear."  
  
"You love my clothes..." Marcus says, looking down at himself.   
  
"I love getting you out of them." Wrench sighs. "You're so much nicer underneath it all...like a chocolate penny."  
  
"And on that note. I'll go see if I can find those jeans for you then." Marcus stands up. "You just...focus on resting for now, huh?"  
  
"Spoilsport." Wrench grunts.  
  
"Don't worry, Marcus." Sitara's voice calls from the other-end of the room. She's standing by Josh at his workstation, looking at the screens. "If he tries to move, I'll put him back where he is...I promise you that."   
  
"You try it and I'll fight you, woman!" The Anarchist shouts over the back of the couch. "I may be crippled, but I have a mean bite."   
  
"And you can trust him on that one, because I know from experience." Marcus adds, laughing at the looks he receives, even Josh turns on his chair, face slightly pale. He heads for the stairs. "I'll be back in an hour."   
  
"Bring back beer!" Wrench calls after him.  
  
"Only if you behave."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> "Insomnia's a bitch." - Wrench 2019  
\---  
\- So that's over, thank christ. "Ouch-y's?" What the heck even is that name!?  
\- I get the distinct impression that this isn't my best...and I'm sorry if that's the case.  
\- I drunk more Tea during this thing creation than my own body-weight. (=.=) (Z.Z)  
\- [Redacted -- Profanity Filter Removed Explitive, You're Welcome!]  
\---  
That's it! See you in the next one (^.^)


End file.
